


Shackles

by Daovihi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Agender!Masc-Leaning!Iorveth, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Spanking, Teasing, Trans!Vernon Roche, Vaginal Sex, basically they both have vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: When Vernon's having a bad day, Iorveth is there to help him de-stress.





	Shackles

Vernon collapsed onto his bed, stressed out of his mind. With the normal problems from being a commander being multiplied by seemingly everything going wrong, Vernon just wanted to sleep for the next fifty years. At times like these, he wished he didn't have to order everyone around. As he rolled off his gloves, he wished he didn't have to be the boss twenty-four seven.

Just then, Vernon heard some shuffling in the corner of his room. He smirked. There were some perks to his position. A weight sat by Vernon's side, making the bed sink down slightly.

"Iorveth."

"Roche."

Iorveth leaned down and gave Vernon a long-awaited kiss. It was a chaste kiss, yet it teased what was to come. Iorveth broke the kiss and laid down. "I missed you today."

"And I have been waiting all day for this." Vernon gave Iorveth another kiss, then continued. "You won't believe how shitty my day has been."

"Want me to get your mind off it?"

"Please."

They shared another kiss as Iorveth pulled Vernon close. His hand wandered all over his body, settling on his hip. Iorveth crawled on top of Vernon and resumed his touching.

"Mm, earlier today we had to take care of a few spies." Vernon broke the kiss and took off his chaperon. "And some assassins, too."

"What did they want?" Iorveth slipped his headscarf off, throwing it somewhere across the room.

"Not sure yet." Vernon almost yanked Iorveth down for a kiss after that.

Iorveth slipped his hands underneath the skirt of Vernon's uniform and lifted it higher, leaving his thighs free to be touched. Vernon took off his belts with practised ease, dropping them off the side of the bed. Then, Iorveth abandoned Vernon's lips in favor of nibbling at his neck.

"It's times like these I wish I didn't always have to be in charge." Vernon spoke aloud. The attention to his neck stopped, and Vernon whined in response.

"Not be in charge, you say?" Iorveth leaned up and faced Vernon. "Well, you're in luck. I brought a little something with me."

Iorveth reached into his pocket and pulled out some shackles. He dangled them in front of Vernon, who just looked at him confused.

"See these? I bought these specifically for our encounters. You see, if you press a switch," Iorveth pressed a button on one shackle, making it unlock. "You can easily escape if need be. Plus, there's a bit of cloth lining the inside, so it's more comfortable."

"…Why?"

Iorveth sighed. "I was going to have you put them on me, but I think you need it more than I do."

Vernon wrapped his hands around Iorveth's hips as he mulled the silent proposition over. Sure, it sounded interesting, but to be shackled and helpless? Bound and left to Iorveth's mercy? Is that what he wants?

"But I won't be able to touch you…"

"That's part of the fun." Iorveth smiled and shook the shackles.

"Fun?"

"It's difficult to describe, you'll have to actually do it in order to understand." Iorveth leaned down and kissed a line up Vernon's jaw. "So? What do you say?"

"…Alright. But if I want to stop, you free me immediately." Vernon insisted, raising his hands to the bedframe.

"Don't worry." Iorveth sat Vernon up, taking off his overcoat. "I'll take good care of you."

"Hope so." Vernon kissed Iorveth while unbuckling his weapons and armor. "I've, uh, never really been…" He raised his arms to allow Iorveth to take off his shirt, then his armor.

"Then we can go nice and slow." Iorveth pushed the now half-naked Vernon back down. He took Vernon's wrists, kissed the insides, and then shackled them to the bedframe. "If you want it to be more intense, tell me."

Iorveth sat up and admired the sight before him. He lifted up his legs and took his shoes off, then his pants and boxers in one smooth motion. Now, Vernon was truly naked, and truly gorgeous. All he needs is a bit of pleasure and he will look divine. His arms were chained up above him, helping to frame the picture he made. Vernon looked at Iorveth with an intense, lustful gaze, sending a shiver down Iorveth's spine. Iorveth's gaze drifted lower, to Vernon's chest. It rose and fell with his breaths, slow for now, but that would soon change. Legs were spread wide, proudly displaying Vernon's cunt. Oh, how Iorveth wanted to lavish that cunt. He wanted to do the nastiest things in the world to that pussy. He wanted to use his tongue to make Vernon scream his name. But first, his clothes needed to go.

Iorveth practically ripped off his clothes in his rush to get naked. His dress was the first to go, tugged over his head along with everything else on it, then he tossed it away. The shoes were shucked off without any care before Iorveth pulled off his pants to reveal that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Like what you see?" Iorveth dragged a finger to the edge of his own pussy and displayed himself for Vernon's viewing pleasure.

"Mhm…" Vernon was practically salivating at Iorveth's body.

"Good." Iorveth took Vernon's in a fierce kiss, forcing his tongue between them.

Vernon pushed his head up and reciprocated, sticking out his tongue and making Iorveth yield slightly. However, Iorveth was determined to claim Vernon. He reached behind him and tugged his hair slightly, tilting his head back. Lips disconnected, and then Iorveth was sucking on Vernon's neck like his life depended on it.

Vernon bit his lip. No matter how good getting a hickey felt, he refused to moan. Even if Iorveth was devilishly good at it. No, he refused to let Iorveth hear him moan just yet. Even if Iorveth's hands wandered lower and lower.

Vernon couldn't help a gasp when cool fingers feathered over his clit. They ghosted around, tracing, teasing, before withdrawing completely. Seconds later, they reappeared on Vernon's breasts, squeezing and playing with them.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your body?"

"Mm, probably, but you better make sure." Vernon gave a lustful smirk.

Iorveth dipped down and nipped at the mark he had left, making Vernon squeak. He traced the pink bruise with his tongue before giving it a small kiss. "Fuck, I love you."

Vernon moaned and craned his head back. "I love you too."

"I love you," Iorveth kissed his collarbone. "I love your body," Iorveth kissed him just above his chest. "I love your strength," He kissed his belly. "Your arms, your eyes, your personality," Iorveth trailed kisses downwards, stopping at Vernon's crotch. "Fuck, I love everything about you."

"Then shut up and fuck me already!" Vernon lunged for Iorveth, but was stopped by the shackles on his wrists. His ears were burning a bright red, betraying his feelings.

Iorveth laughed. "Someone's eager."

"Yes I'm eager! I want you to mmmph-!" Vernon was cut off with a kiss. A tongue dove into his mouth and swirled around, swallowing his words. After a moment, Vernon turned his head to the side. "Don't cut me mmph-!" This time, fingers entered his mouth. No matter how Vernon moved, Iorveth refused to take them out. So Vernon decided to just give Iorveth what he apparently wanted and sucked on his fingers. Hard.

"Oh ho ho, someone's very eager."

Vernon glared at Iorveth. The effect was lost mostly due to their positions, and the fact that Vernon still had Iorveth's fingers in his mouth.

"Aw, look at you," Iorveth mocked. "You're so cute. Looks like the shackles were a great idea after all."

Vernon nipped at Iorveth's fingers, making him gasp and yank them out.

"Oh, you fucker!"

"That's what you get for calling me cute!"

Iorveth lifted up one of Vernon's legs and slapped his rear. Sharp pain shot up where Iorveth had spanked him, bringing tears to his eyes. The cuffs even seemed to tighten around his wrists, serving to exaggerate the trembling in his lip. A pause, and then Iorveth was kissing him, while massaging the area he struck. Pain eased into pleasure as Vernon finally moaned for Iorveth. Iorveth leaned back up and gazed down on Vernon, tucking his hair behind his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you." Iorveth kissed Vernon's nose. "You still want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah." Vernon nodded.

Iorveth licked a long stripe up Vernon's collarbone, who shivered and curled his toes. Hands brushed against Vernon's thighs as Iorveth reached down and plunged a single finger inside him.

"You're wet already?" Iorveth's eyebrows were raised in surprise. 

"Shut up!" Vernon's chains rattled in his attempt to lunge at Iorveth, taunting him with their immobility.

"You're being awfully bitchy today."

"Fuck you!"

"If you say so…" Iorveth slowly extracted his finger. Vernon whined at the loss, squirming around trying to make up for it.

"I didn't say you could stop…" Vernon pouted in a pathetic attempt to be intimidating.

"I know." Iorveth smirked and straddled Vernon. He took two fingers and slid then inside himself. He moaned as he began to move them around, playing with himself while leaving Vernon to do nothing but watch.

"That is not fucking fair! If you're not going to fuck me, at least let me-!" Iorveth covered Vernon's mouth with his other hand before he could finish his sentence.

"You're, ah," Iorveth moaned when he fingered himself just right. "You're so cute, ah, so cute when you're teased, ahhhhh…"

"Mmm!!!" Vernon shook his shackles again, breaking down into quietly whining. What exactly for, he didn't know. But he knew one thing: he wanted Iorveth.

"Yes?" Iorveth smirked, adding a third finger.

"Mmm…"

"Aw, you look, ah, so sad." Iorveth dragged his fingertips to Vernon's lips. "Tell you what, I'll let you have a treat, alright?"

Iorveth moved his hips to above Vernon's face, letting his hand move to his hair. He slowly lowered himself to Vernon's lips, smiling when he gave a tentative lick. The tongue swirled around in a few circles, and then plunged inside, making Iorveth gasp and fist Vernon's hair.

"Oh… oh fuck Vernon…" Iorveth moaned, shifting his hips.

Vernon pulled out to mutter, "Love the way you say my name." Then he went back in to pleasure Iorveth. When he thrust in and out, he did so in exactly the way Iorveth liked, earning him more moans. After several seconds of this pleasure, Iorveth hesitantly lifted his hips back up. He almost wanted to let Vernon bring him to orgasm, gods know he was certainly close, but Iorveth wanted to drag this out a bit longer.

"Iorveth…" Vernon panted, lips flushed red.

"Not yet." Iorveth booped Vernon on the nose. The pout Vernon took on made Iorveth chuckle. "Buuuuut… I think it's your turn to feel good."

Before Vernon could process the statement, Iorveth slung his legs over his shoulders and had one finger inside him. Vernon let out a broken moan and tilted his head back as Iorveth toyed with him, sending sparks of pleasure with every move of his finger.

Vernon didn't notice when Iorveth added a second finger, but he soon figured it out when he began making scissor motions inside him. The rough motions made him wheeze, sending his head into a fog-filled haze. Before long, he was thrusting his hips into Iorveth's fingers.

"Ior- AAAAaaahhhh…" Vernon paused for a few moments, and then he collapsed on the bed, completely spent.

Iorveth waited a few moments, then he removed his fingers once again. "That… was fast."

"Shut up…" Vernon murmurred, forcing himself to take deep breaths.

"You enjoyed yourself that much, huh?" Iorveth mumbled as he lowered Vernon's legs, letting them fall to his elbows.

"Mhm." Vernon nodded. "Can I…?"

"Can you what?"

"You know."

"No, I don't." Iorveth teased. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know what it's called." Vernon looked away.

"Then describe it for me." Iorveth let go of Vernon's legs to tuck his hair behind his ear.

"…I want to lick your cunt again."

Iorveth laughed. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Before Vernon could bitch about how sassy Iorveth was being, he found Iorveth had straddled his face again. Vernon didn't hesitate to reach up and resume his work. This time, he didn't start soft and get more intense. He gave everything he had from the get-go and didn't let up. It wasn't long before Iorveth's hands began tugging his hair.

"A-ah, Vernon, it's like… like you were… Oh fuck, fucking love how…"

Vernon thrust his tongue hard and fast, finally bringing Iorveth to completion. He gave him more flicks of his tongue as Iorveth rode through his orgasm. After the waves of pleasure had died down, Iorveth moved to sit by the side of Vernon's face.

"You… you did good." Iorveth panted.

"How good?" Vernon had to smile at Iorveth.

"Very good."

"Care to show me?" Vernon lifted up his hips.

"Another round, then?" Iorveth gave Vernon a slow, languid kiss, tasting himself on his lips and tongue. "I think I can provide."

Iorveth reached behind him and slowly dragged his fingers to Vernon's pussy. When Vernon whined, Iorveth took his hand away to get behind him and gently lifted his legs up again. He then gave Vernon a slow, deliberate lick up his cunt, making him tremble and scowl. As he teased Vernon with his tongue, his hands wandered to Vernon's ass, where they squeezed and toyed with the muscular flesh.

"Will you just fuck me already?" Vernon pulled Iorveth closer with his legs. "I've had enough of this. Just let me cum."

Iorveth pulled his tongue away with a shit-eating grin. "My my my, is that begging I'm hearing?"

"You know what I fucking mean!"

"No I don't." The shit-eating grin only grew wider.

"Yes you do! You know damn well I don't beg."

"Oh, Vernon, Vernon, Vernon," Iorveth took Vernon's hips in both hands, admiring how they jutted out and completed Vernon's body. "You need to work on your lying skills."

Iorveth then plunged his tongue inside, keeping it still. His fingertips caressed Vernon's thighs as he withdrew his tongue, only to thrust it back in. The sharp intakes of breath Iorveth heard only spurred him on, finally ending his game to give Vernon what he wants.

"Aa, aaaahhhh… Ior… Iorveth… hurt me… please…"

Iorveth pulled away to look at Vernon's face. "Hurt you?"

"Yes! Hurt me!"

Iorveth shook his head, muttering something about kinks. He pushed Vernon's knees to his chest and gave his ass a good hard spank. Vernon gasped, all air suddenly leaving his lungs as he felt heat pool in his cunt. Another spank, and Vernon was crying out. Yet another hit, and he was writhing beneath Iorveth's hold.

"You like that?" Iorveth asked, massaging Vernon's rear.

"Yes!" Vernon panted, spreading his legs as far as Iorveth's hold would let him.

Iorveth slapped him one more time, making him moan, then spread his legs wide. Fingers traced Vernon's cunt shortly before it was replaced once again with tongue. Said tongue immediately dipped inside, prompting moans from both Vernon and Iorveth. Iorveth roughly swirled his tongue around, taking advantage of Vernon's sensitivity to make him arch his back and moan. When Iorveth gave him one last spank, that was it for Vernon. He came suddenly, tensing up, and then relaxing into the bed.

After a few moments, Iorveth pulled away. Just like he thought earlier, Vernon looked divine now that he was all fucked out. He freed Vernon, letting his wrists fall as he gave Vernon a slow, chaste kiss.

"You like that?" Iorveth muttered, voice deep and heavy.

"Mhm." Vernon weakly nodded, a small smile sporting his face.

"Glad you did. Now I know I'm not the only one with a bondage fetish."

"Will you stay?"

"You know I can't." Iorveth frowned.

"Please…" Vernon whined. "I love you…"

The way Vernon gave him puppy eyes made Iorveth pause and consider his actions. They both knew the risks of Iorveth staying the night, but right now they didn't matter. Vernon needed him, and loved him, and Iorveth loved him back.

"How about I stay until you fall asleep?" Iorveth settled on.

"How about you stay forever?"

"Believe me, I'd love to." Iorveth tucked Vernon in, slipping under the covers with him. "But for now, we will have to make do."

Vernon frowned. "Wish we weren't enemies…"

"So do I, Vernon. So do I." Iorveth gave Vernon a peck on the cheek. "Maybe in another life…"

"Maybe this life!" Vernon insisted. "Maybe we'll be able to work things out! Maybe one day there will be no need for soldiers, and we'll be able to settle down and live out the rest of our lives in peace!"

Iorveth had no response. He curled up to Vernon's side, smiling when Vernon shifted around so they can spoon. Vernon grabbed Iorveth's hand and brought it to his hip, then curled his fingers into his hand. Just a few soft kisses later, Vernon fell asleep in the arms of his beloved.


End file.
